Reciprocating piston engines, pumps and compressors require the conversion of rectilinear motion to circular motiOn or vice versa. As a result, there is energy which is lost and often there is vibration which accompanies the reciprocating motion. Additionally, reciprocating piston-type machines often require a multiplicity of parts such as cam shafts, reciprocating valves, timing gear trains, and other accessories.
Rotating piston machines have been developed which allow for a substantially continuous uniform flow of power. The rotating pistons are often elliptical in shape or are in the shape of rounded equilateral triangles, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,881 to Hopkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,654 to Campbell, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,126 to Park, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,537 to Meyman. In these rotary machines, the axes of the rotating pistons are generally parallel to each other so that the pistons utilize space in essentially only two dimensions. As a result, the shape of these types of machines is generally cylindrical or in the form of a rectangular prism.
A spherical piston machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,158 to Bajulaz. The machine has a partially spherical chamber wall and a spherical piston mounted within the chamber which includes two elements. Each of the two elements is angularly fixed to a control axle, thereby forming an angle=with a longitudinal axis of the machine. The two elements of the spherical piston are articulated in a zone extending perpendicularly to each control axle. Means are provided for rotatably driving about its own axis at least one of the control axles, as well as for rotatably driving each control axle about the longitudinal axis of the machine. The machine as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,158 includes a frame structure to support the external gear system which is connected to the machine.